Naruto Uzumaki : A Tale of The Heir
by Amami Yoshihiko
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, prodigy sekaligus heir dari klan Uzumaki. Jinchuriki Kyuubi dan putra tunggal hokage keempat, Minato Namikaze. Dibenci dan diabaikan desa, tak ada pilihan lain untuknya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari desa dan membangun kembali kampung halaman ibunya, Uzushiogakure. REMAKE / REPUBLISH CHAPTER 1! Warning, OOC! Don't like don't read. Would you like to RnR?


Konbanwa, minna! Saya republish kembali fic ini karena ketidakmasukakalannya. maaf ya T.T saya author newbie yang udah punya acc 1 tahun (lho?)

Saya juga terlalu sibuk karena saya sebagai siswa kelas 6 sd, bakal ada latihan UN semester 2, tapi hari kamis bagi raport kok :) (malah curcol lagi -,-)

Untuk Drak Yagami, reviewnya sangat berguna :). saya republish lagi ini. Oh iya, Enton itu perpaduan dari katon dan raiton, bukan fuuton dan raiton. coba baca lagi :).

Nikmati fic republish ini minna! :) Enjoy my fic. Don't like don't read.

* * *

Konohagakure, sebuah desa yang tersembunyi daun. Sebuah desa yang berada di kawasan strategis Hi no Kuni. Desa ini sangat subur sampai hutan pun menutupinya. Sebuah desa yang dibangun oleh Hashirama Senju dan Madara Uchiha ini pun menjadi sebuah desa yang paling maju di kawasan lima negara besar.

Di desa ini, ada seorang jinchuriki. Jinchuriki tersebut bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Dalam tubuhnya disegel seekor bijuu dengan jumlah ekor 9, yang bernama Kyuubi atau Kurama. Kurama pun menjadi nama sebuah klan di Konoha.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa anak ini merupakan anak kandung dari pasangan Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, dan Kushina Uzumaki, jinchuriki Kyuubi kedua dan keturunan terakhir klan Uzumaki. Ya, kecuali beberapa orang, seperti para ANBU dan Hokage ketiga sendiri, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki : A Tale of The Heir

Author : Amami Yoshihiko

Rate : T?

DISCLAIMER! Naruto is belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Adventure

Character : Naruto U.

Warning! OOC Naruto, typo (maybe), Kind!Kyuubi, Protective!Kyuubi, Overpowered!Naruto.

"Hi" bicara

'Hi' bicara dalam hati atau telepati

"**HI" bijuu atau hewan kuchiyose berbicara atau jutsu**

'**HI' bijuu atau hewan kuchiyose berbicara dalam hati atau telepati**

**HI – nama tempat**

.

* * *

"HEY, BOCAH MONSTER! JANGAN LARI KAU!"

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU BOCAH SIALAN!"

"Eh? Kan kalau dibunuh, bagaimana nanti nasib Konoha habis diserang Pein?"

"Iya sih, habisnya tuh anak nyebelin. Tangkap saja dia!"

"KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR APA YANG KAU PERBUAT!"

"KAU TELAH MEMBUNUH KELUARGAKU, BOCAH KYUUBI!"

Itulah cacian dari para penduduk yang saking bencinya, sampai sampai mereka menghajarnya setiap hari. Ah, mereka tak tahu anak ini anak siapa, huh?

Bahkan 5% dari mereka pun shinobi atau kunoichi yang masih genin atau chuunin. Dan, setelah mereka puas menghajarnya, mereka tinggalkan begitu saja anak ini.

"Hiks… hiks… kenapa—mereka—membenciku? Aku—salah—apa?" pekik Naruto.

"**Huuh, gaki, jangan bersedih seperti itu, mungkin aku bisa memberikan solusinya," suara baritone yang tak tahu asalnya dari mana tiba tiba muncul.**

"E—eh? Siapa tadi yang bicara?" Naruto bertanya pada diri sendiri.

"**Aku. Coba fokuslah pada suaraku dan kau akan melihatku." perintah 'dia'**

Naruto mencoba fokus pada suara tadi yang tidak tahu asalnya darimana, tapi ia rasa suara itu berasal dari tubuhnya.

**Mindscape**

Setelah beberapa lama Naruto mencoba fokus ke suara tadi, ia membuka matanya. Ia mendapati dirinya di sebuah hamparan air dan di atasnya ada pipa pipa yang menjulang, dan di depannya ada sebuah sel jeruji yang di tengahnya terdapat kertas dengan huruf kanji yang artinya 'Fuuin' atau 'Segel'.

Ia mencoba maju dengan melangkahkan kaki kaki kecilnya, memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri sebuah sel jeruji di depannya.

"**Sudah 5 tahun aku menunggumu untuk bertemu secara langsung, gaki." ucap 'dia'.**

Suara baritone nan besar yang berasal dari jeruji tersebut mengagetkannya. Ia semakin penasaran akan jeruji tersebut.

Dan, inilah dia. Seekor rubah raksasa berbulu jingga dengan pupil onyx berbentuk garis.

"Kau, siapa?" tanyanya polos. Rubah itu pun menyeringai.

"**Huuh, aku sudah berada dalam tubuhmu 5 tahun. AKU KYUUBI NO KURAMA! Ya, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kurama." ujar Kurama.**

Naruto mencoba masuk ke dalam jeruji tersebut dan membelai bulu bulu halus bijuu tersebut. Dan hasilnya, ia malah berbaring di bulunya.

"Kau, sungguh lembut… hahahaha" ucap Naruto

Kurama mendesah **"Kau sama seperti ibumu, bukannya takut malah membelai tubuhku."**

Naruto tersadar. "Ibuku, siapa?"

"**Kushina Uzumaki, pewaris keturunan klan Uzumaki. Oh, dan ayahmu, Minato Namikaze, hokage ke-4. Jangan beritahukan ini pada penduduk desa, oke?" jelas Kurama**

"Baiklah. Wow, ayahku adalah hokage keempat, jadi ayah yang menyegelmu ke dalam tubuhku ini, hahaha. Oh ya, katanya kau ingin memberiku solusi?" tanya Naruto

"**Oh ya, aku lupa. Bagaimana jika kau pergi dari desa ini, lalu kau akan aku latih menjadi lebih kuat, bagaimana?." jawab Kurama.**

"Wah, aku ingin menjadi ninja! Tapi, bagaimana caranya, Kurama?" ia menggaruk garukkan kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil cengengesan.

"**Nanti aku akan pikirkan caranya. Oh ya, lebih baik kau berlatih sebelum keluar dari desa. Kau juga kan harus berlatih mengendalikan chakraku." ujarnya**

"Chakra itu apa?" tanyanya polos

Kurama menampar dahi miliknya sendiri. **"Chakra itu adalah energi gabungan yang berasal dari tubuh dengan energi spiritual yang kau dapat. Semakin besar chakramu, semakin besar kemungkinan kau menggunakan tekhnik tekhnik yang hebat. Kau juga mempunyai chakraku."**

"Ooh, begitu. Jadi, chakramu banyak sekali?" tanyanya lagi.

"**Iya, gaki. Aku adalah pecahan chakra dari chakra Juubi. Jadi, apa kau mau mengikuti tawaranku?" tanya balik Kurama**

"Mmm… boleh deh. Tapi kapan kita perginya?" jawab dan tanya Naruto

"**Mungkin beberapa tahun lagi, Naruto. Kau juga harus berlatih, membaca buku buku dan gulungan, dan masih banyak lagi." jawab Kurama**

"Oh ya, betul, Kurama-san! Aku ingin berlatih mulai dari sekarang, sih. Tapi dimana aku berlatih? Pasti banyak penduduk yang mencurigaiku." ujar Naruto

Kurama kembali menampar dahinya. **"Kau bisa pergi ke hutan kematian, Naruto. Disana lagipula hanya ada hewan hewan yang bisa berani mendatangi hutan tersebut. Kau tinggal fokus ke hutan itu, lalu kau akan langsung ada disana." perintah Kurama**

"Waw! Canggih sekali! Oke, aku akan fokus…"

Setelah Naruto mencoba fokus pada hutan kematian yang dulu ia pernah kunjungi, tapi untungnya ada ANBU yang mengawasi hutan tersebut, dan dengan ramah menyuruh Naruto untuk meninggalkan hutan tersebut, karena hutannya sangat berbahaya karena banyak sekali binatang buas yang tinggal disana.

Sesampainya ia disana, ia mendapati sebuah hutan dengan panorama yang terlalu indah jika dipotret. Hamparan rumput yang menjulang tinggi dan pendek. Juga dia dapat melihat Gunung Klan Akimichi dari kejauhan. Disini juga ada sungai yang cukup luas baginya.

"Nah, Kurama-san. Sekarang kita sudah berada disini. Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto

"**Cobalah untuk mengelilingi hutan ini, Naruto. Kelilingi hutan sekali, push up 25 kali, sit up 50 kali, dan back up 15 kali." perintah Kurama**

"YOSH! Baiklah, Kurama-san. Aku akan melakukannya!"

Naruto mencoba untuk mengelilingi hutan ini dengan cepat. Dengan stamina yang terlalu tinggi, dia tidak merasa kelelahan setelah mengelillingi hutan.

Lalu, push up. Ia coba untuk melakukannya dengan benar walaupun ada bagian kaki yang terkilir, dia melakukannya dalam waktu 2 menit.

Sit up. Ia mencari cari dulu tempat yang menurutnya nyaman untuk ber-sit up ria (**A/N : **Apaan lagi ini?). Setelah dapat, dia berhasil melakukannya dalam waktu 1 menit 56 detik.

Back up, sebuah gerakan yang lumayan sulit. Setelah ia mencoba berkali kali, ia dapat melakukannya 15 kali dalam waktu 3 menit 46 detik.

"**Oh iya, Naruto. Kau harus berlatih mengendalikan chakra dulu."**

"Aku hampir saja lupa. Kita akan melakukan apa dulu?"

"**Kau akan mencoba meletakkan daun di dahimu. Alirkan chakramu ke dahimu supaya daunnya menempel, jika kau terlalu banyak atau terlalu sedikit mengalirkan chakra, daunnya akan jatuh."**

"Baiklah" Naruto mengambil sebuah daun kecil dan mencoba mengalirkan chakranya ke dahinya. Namun daunnya malah melayang. Dia memungutnya kembali, meletakannya kembali ke dahinya, dan mencoba mengalirkan chakra lagi. Dan terbukti, daunnya menempel tidak jatuh ataupun melayang.

"Aku bisa, Kurama! Aku bisa!"

"**Yah, baiklah. Sekarang kita akan mencoba berjalan di batang pohon."**

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"**Caranya dengan mengalirkan chakra ke kakimu. Jika chakranya terlalu sedikit, kau akan jatuh. Jika chakranya terlalu banyak, kemungkinan pohonnya akan tumbang."**

"YOSH! Ayo kita lakukan!"

Naruto memilih milih pohonnya dulu. Setelah dirasa cocok, ia memilih pohon limus.

Naruto mencoba mengalirkan chakra dan mulai menaiki batang pohon. Tapi karena chakranya terlalu sedikit, ia terjatuh.

Ia mencoba bangkit kembali dan menaiki pohon kembali dengan mengalirkan chakra. Chakranya terlalu banyak, dia menyebabkan pohonnya tumbang.

Naruto mencobanya kembali ke sebuah pohon akasia dan berhasil menaiki batang pohon sampai puncaknya tanpa bergoyang sedikit pun.

"YAY! SEKARANG AKU BISA MELAKUKANNYA!"

"**Nah, sekarang kita coba untuk berjalan di atas air."**

Tanpa dijelaskan, Naruto langsung mengalirkan chakra ke kakinya. Naruto langsung dapat melakukannya dalam satu kali percobaan.

"YEE! AKU BISAA!"

"**Nah, Naruto. Sekarang kau akan mencoba memukul pohon menggunakan chakra."**

Naruto yang mengerti langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah pohon. Ia mencoba mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya dan chakranya sangat banyak. Ia mencoba memukulkannya pada sebuah pohon beringin dan hasilnya, pohon tersebut langsung tumbang.

"Wow, hebat sekali tadi! Baiklah, sekarang mungkin aku akan melakukan,, **KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **Naruto langsung membuat duplikatnya yang berjumlah 500 orangan.

"**Wah, tak kusangka kau langsung dapat melakukannya setelah melakukan latihan kontrol chakra tadi, eh?"**

"Ya, sebenarnya ini hanya reflek, Kurama. Tiba tiba saja aku ingin mencobanya. Eh, bukannya jutsu ini adalah jutsu buatan Hokage ke-2, ya?"

"**Jutsu ini memang buatan Tobirama. Aku pernah melihatnya melakukan berbagai eksperimen saat aku masih berada dalam tubuh Mito."**

Bunshin bunshin Naruto langsung hilang.

"**OK, baiklah, gaki. Sekarang mungkin aku akan memberikan kontrak Kuchiyose untukmu." ujar Kurama**

"Kuchiyose? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto

"**Kuchiyose adalah tekhnik untuk memanggil hewan dengan cara menggigit ibu jari dan meletakkan darahnya di tanah. Aku akan memberikan kontraknya." jawab Kurama**

Kurama melemparkan sebuah gulungan yang besar dari alam bawah sadar ke dunia nyata.

"**Gaki, silahkan menuliskan namamu dengan darahmu itu. Cobalah untuk menggigit ibu jarimu." perintah Kurama**

Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya dan menuliskan namanya dalam kolom yang dimaksud Kurama.

"Sudah, Kurama-san. Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto

"**Yang harus kau lakukan adalah mencoba memanggilku setelah menuliskan kontrak tadi." jawab Kurama**

"Baiklah. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** POFF. Kepulan asap putih yang menyelimutinya hanya berlangsung sebentar saja. Lalu, ia mendapati seekor rubah berwarna jingga dengan ekor yang berjumlah 9.

"Jadi, ini bentuk kuchiyose-mu, Kurama-san?" tanya Naruto.

"**Benar, gaki. Aku merasa cantik jika dipanggil ke dunia nyata, hahaha. Aku merasa 300 tahun lebih muda." jawab Kurama**

"Hah? Memangnya umurmu berapa?" tanya (lagi) Naruto

"**Umurku, ya, mungkin sekitar 320 tahunan setelah Hagoromo-jiji meninggal." jawab Kurama**

"Hagoromo? Siapa dia?" tanya, (lagi), Naruto

"**Dia adalah penciptaku, gaki. Dia juga biasa dipanggil Rikudo Sennin. Nama lengkapnya Hagoromo Otsutsuki. Mungkin setelah ini kau harus pergi ke kuil Naka dulu untuk membaca sejarahnya." jelas Kurama**

"Baiklah, YOSH! Sekarang, kita akan berlatih apa?" tanya Naruto

"**Oh iya! Aku lupa memasang kekkai! Tunggu sebentar ya. FIRE CHAKRA ABSORBER SHIELD TECHNIQUE!" **Kurama memasang kekkai di seluruh penjuru hutan kematian, jadi kalau ada orang yang melewatinya, chakranya akan diserap dan merasa terbakar, sedangkan chakranya akan menjadi milik penggunanya.

"WOW, yang tadi bagus sekali! Aku ingin mempelajarinya!" pekik Naruto

"**Nanti dulu, Naruto. Kau harus mempelajari dulu taijutsu, ninjutsu, dan genjutsu. Kau juga harus belajar kenjutsu dan fuuinjutsu. Setelah itu kau baru dapat mempelajari kekkaijutsu." kata Kurama**

"Baiklah. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya, (lagi -_-) Naruto

"**Cobalah untuk sparring denganku. Aku akan menggunakan 5% kekuatanku. Aku akan menjelma menjadi bentuk manusia."** Kurama yang masih berbentuk hewan kuchiyose membentuk segel tangan dan merubahnya menjadi manusia. Seorang laki laki berumur 8 tahunan dengan rambut merah dan pupil seperti orang Klan Inuzuka.

"Yosh! Mari mulai!"

Naruto tiba tiba menendang ke arah Kurama, tapi Kurama masih bisa menghindarinya. Saat ada celah, Kurama menonjok perut Naruto. Naruto terpental ke belakang dengan darah segar di mulutnya.

"**Maaf, Naru. Tapi aku tak akan mengalah, ha!"**

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, Kura." Naruto menyeka darah yang keluar dari mulutnya dan bangkit kembali. Sekarang pertarungan ini malah menjadi seperti adu jotos antar anak kecil.

Naruto maju kembali dan melompat ke atas seraya mengucapkan secara pelan **"Wind Release : Wind-Making Weapon Technique"**

Naruto menggenggam beberapa kunai dan fuma shuriken yang tak kasat mata. Dia melesat kembali menuju Kurama. Kurama tidak tahu apa yang ada di genggaman Naruto.

"**Wah, bagus, Naruto. Kau melakukan adegan akrobat, ha?"**

Naruto menyeringai. 'Dia tidak tahu kalau tadi sepanjang aku berlari aku mencoba menciptakan sebuah jutsu, gah.'

Naruto melompat ke atas saat Kurama mencoba menendangnya. Kurama kembali melesat menuju Naruto, Naruto berjongkok dan mencoba menusukkan kunai pada perut Kurama tapi meleset.

"**Reflekmu tadi bagus sekali, Naru. Tapi kau belum mempunyai kekuatan yang setara dengan 5% kekuatanku."**

Naruto kembali melesat dan menusukkan fuma shuriken saat Kurama agak lengah karena seekor kaki seribu menarik perhatiannya.

Kurama mengeluarkan darah dari tangannya. **"Wah, tak kusangka kau bisa menusukku. Apa ini?" **tanya Kurama seraya menggenggam fuma shuriken yang tak terlihat.

"Itu adalah jutsu buatanku. Aku tadi mencobanya. Itu adalah **Wind Release : Wind-Making Weapon Technique. **Jadi aku bisa menciptakan senjata dari angin."

"**Wah, hebat sekali, gaki. Aku akan kembali ke dalam tubuhku. Sekarang kita akan pergi ke kuil Naka. Kau tahu, kan? Sebuah kuil kosong di pinggiran Konoha dulu yang pernah kita kunjungi."**

"Oh, kuil yang ada batu dengan gambar kipas, ya? Ayo kita kesana!" Naruto melepas kekkai dengan mengatakan "KAI" dengan malasnya, lalu meninggalkan hutan kematian.

Naruto seperti biasa ditatap benci oleh para penduduk, tapi Naruto malah mengeluarkan aura hitam yang menyelubunginya, yang membuat para penduduk bergidik ngeri dan melanjutkan aktivitas masing masing.

Kuil Naka. Sebuah kuil kosong yang tidak ditinggali dan dekat dengan Distrik Uchiha. Lingkungan sekitarnya agak kumuh tak terawat.

Naruto mencoba melangkahkan kaki ke kuil tersebut dan membuka pintunya.

Di kuil ini, hanya ada sebuah meja yang berada di atas susunan tatami.

"**Bukalah tatami ke-7 dari kanan, gaki. Masuklah kesana." ujar Kurama**

Naruto merabanya dengan ragu, dan mengambilnya. Ternyata ada sebuah ruangan disitu. Ia turun untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Di ruangan ini hanya ada beberapa gulungan cerita dan beberapa jutsu. Juga ada sebuah prasasti besar yang berada di pinggir ruangan.

Naruto mengambil semuanya dan mencoba memasukkannya ke sebuah gulungan kosong.

"**Fuinjutsu : Ultra-Huge Storage Seal Technique!" **dan gulungan gulungan tersebut masuk ke sebuah selubung segel. Di gulungan tersebut menjadi terdapat corak corak huruf kanji 'Segel'.

Setelah membaca prasastinya, ia kembali naik ke atas ruangan dan menutup kembali ruangan tersebut, takutnya ada anggota klan Uchiha yang mengikutinya.

"**Gaki, kudengar ada ruangan rahasia klan Uzumaki disini. Coba kau raba semua tataminya," perintah Kurama**

Naruto meraba raba semua tataminya, kecuali yang tadi baru ia kunjungi, ia merasakan ada hawa aneh saat meraba tatami ke-12 dari kiri. Ia mencoba membukanya dan masuk ke dalamnya, tak lupa mengambil tatami tadi dan menutupnya dari dalam.

Ruangan Rahasia Klan Uzumaki, sudah diketahui karena ada corak lingkaran merah spiral di tembok temboknya. Disana ada beberapa lemari besi yang isinya banyak sekali gulungan. Tapi Naruto tertarik pada secarik kertas yang terletak di meja pinggiran.

Naruto mencoba membukanya dan mendapati sebuah surat :

_Hai Anakku,_

_Jika kau sudah membaca ini, berarti Uzushiogakure sudah hancur. Aku adalah Uzushiokage, pemimpin Uzushiogakure. Desa ini terletak di sebuah pulau dekat Mizu no Kuni, dan selalu diselubungi pusaran air. Pusaran ini hanya dapat dilewati oleh anggota klan Uzumaki saja. Uzushiogakure, dihancurkan oleh aliansi Kiri-Iwa-Kumo yang ketakutan karena kekuatan Fuinjutsu kita yang sangat hebat. Tolong nak, bisakah kau mengumpulkan seluruh anggota klan yang selamat dan membangun kembali Uzushiogakure? Tolong jangan dendam pada Kiri-Iwa-Kumo, karena aku tidak ingin perang terjadi lagi. Kumohon nak, ini permintaanku yang terakhir._

_Yashiro Uzumaki,_

_Godaime Uzushiokage, Uzushio Compound, Uzushiogakure._

Tanpa sadar, Naruto mulai menitikkan air matanya dan membangkitkan sharingan, lalu berubah menjadi rinnegan. Bahkan Kurama pun saking terharunya, ia tidak menyadarinya. "Aku akan mewujudkan keinginanmu yang terakhir, pak. Aku akan mulai berlatih dari sekarang!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya dan melihat pada langit langit ruangan seraya air matanya yang masih mengucur.

Naruto membuka semua lemari besi dan gulungan gulungannya sudah tergeletak semuanya di lantai.

"**Fuinjutsu : Ultra-Huge Storage Seal Technique!" **gulungan yang berada di kisaran 150-an masuk ke dalam segel dalam gulungan tadi. Naruto memasukkan kembali gulungan yang masih ringan tersebut dan membuka kembali tatami tadi.

**Outside Naka Shrine**

Shisui Uchiha mulai agak khawatir karena katanya ada yang masuk ke dalam kuil. Dan setelah ia membuka pintunya, ia melihat sebuah tatami yang diangkat ke atas. Setelah menutupnya kembali, Naruto kaget karena ada orang lain di kuil Naka.

"Kau… siapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Justru aku yang harus bertanya padamu. Perkenalkan, namaku Shisui Uchiha." jawab Shisui

"Oh, namaku Naruto Uzumaki, -ttebayo!" pekik Naruto

"Uzumaki? Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Shisui

"Aku baru saja menemukan ruangan rahasia Klan Uzumaki disini." jawab Naruto

"K—klan Uzumaki?" tanya Shisui. Ia agak heran.

"Benar, nii-san. Oh iya, tolong jangan beritahu ruangan rahasia lain pada anggota klan Uchiha yang lainnya, ya! Aku akan membuat kekkai di ruangan ini."

Naruto berbalik badan dan membuka kembali tatami tadi dan membukanya. Naruto membuat segel tangan dengan cara tangannya berada di lubang.

"**Fuinjutsu : Uzumaki no Fuin!" **Naruto membuat selubung berwarna merah di ruangan tersebut dan menutup kembali tatami tersebut. Jadi ruangan tersebut hanya dapat dimasukki oleh anggota klan Uzumaki.

"F—f—fuinjutsumu tadi itu sangat hebat, Naruto. Kau belajar darimana?" tanya Shisui.

"Ya, tiba tiba saja aku mendapat insting untuk menggunakan tekhnik ini, ranknya apa ya? A, S, atau SS mungkin?" jawab Naruto

Shisui membelalakkan matanya. 'Luar biasa. Untuk anak notabene umur 5 tahunan sudah bisa menggunakan Fuinjutsu. Aku tidak percaya,' batin Shisui dalam hati.

"Oh iya, nii-san. Maaf ya, tadi aku masuk ke ruangan rahasia klan Uchiha dan aku ambil semua gulungannya, aku pinjam untuk dibaca, ya." ujar Naruto membungkukkan punggungnya.

"NANI? KAU MENGAMBIL SEMUA GULUNGANNYA?" tanpa sadar, mata Naruto berubah menjadi sharingan. Shisui yang melihat itu membelalakkan matanya. Naruto tidak memerhatikan Kyuubi yang dari tadi berteriak **"NARUTO! KAU PUNYA SHARINGAN DAN RINNEGAN!"**

"Jadi, kau seorang Uchiha, ya?" tanya Shisui

"Apa? Aku seorang Uchiha?" tanya balik Naruto panik.

"Matamu. Kau menggunakan sharingan." Shisui menunjuk mata Naruto yang merah.

"Emm… mungkin ibunya ayahku seorang Uchiha. Soalnya dulunya ibuku berasal dari Uzushiogakure,"

"Memangnya siapa ayahmu? Dan Uzushiogakure itu desa apa?" tanya Shisui

"Ayahku Minato Namikaze, hokage keempat kalau kata Kyuubi. Ibuku Kushina Uzumaki, dia jinchuriki Kyuubi kedua setelah istrinya Hokage pertama, Mito Uzumaki. Kalau Uzushiogakure, desa itu tempat tinggal klan Uzumaki yang sudah hancur karena diserang oleh aliansi Kiri-Iwa-Kumo,"

"Ja—jadi kau adalah anak Hokage-sama? Kau hebat, bisa setahu itu. Aku juga pernah membaca tentang Uzushiogakure di perpustakaan Konoha, tentunya dengan izin Hokage-sama, sih… Boleh saja sih kau meminjam semuanya, tapi, tidak dengan prasastinya, kan? Dan, K—Kyuubi? Kau kenal dia?"

"Tentu tidak, nii-san! Aku pasti keberatan memegang gulungan segel penyimpanan yang tadi aku pakai. Kyuubi, aku sudah berteman dengannya. Aku pergi dulu ya, nii-san!" Naruto meninggalkan Shisui yang masih cengo karena anak 5 tahun sepertinya sudah bisa menguasai Fuinjutsu dan berteman dengan seekor bijuu.

"**NARUTO! Kau tidak dengar atau apa, sih?"**

"Ada apa, Kurama-san?"

"**Tadi kau membangkitkan sharingan dan rinnegan, baka! Kau tidak menyadarinya?"**

"Rinnegan? Yang kutahu, bukannya rinnegan hanya dapat dibangkitkan oleh orang berdarah Senju dan Uchiha sekaligus, ya?"

"**Iya! Nenek dari ayahmu itu seorang Uchiha, dan nenek dari ibumu adalah seorang Senju! Aku pernah mendengarnya dari Kushina,"**

"Wah, hebat sekali! Mungkin, kita bisa mencoba beberapa tekhnik Dojutsunya, Kurama?"

"**Tekhnik tekhniknya dapat kau pelajari di Kuil Rinne, tapi tempatnya sangat jauh." **

"Memang letak persisnya dimana?"

"**Yang aku tahu sih, katanya ada di sebuah pulau jauh sekali bahkan sangat jauh dari Mizu no Kuni, bahkan Madara Uchiha pun belum pernah kesana."**

"Oh, bagaimana jika nanti kita kesana?"

"**Nanti saja, setelah kau pergi dari desa ini. Aku merasakan jauh dari sini ada yang memiliki rinnegan,"**

"Lebih baik kita pulang, hari sudah malam."

"**Bukannya dari tadi, baka!"**

"Ya ya ya, sekarang aku akan langsung ke apartemen, lagipula tak jauh dari sini, kan?"

"**Yasudah, sekarang jangan ganggu aku, aku mau tidur!"**

Naruto berlari dari kuil Naka ke apartemennya yang tak jauh dari menara Hokage. Tak lupa ia melakukan kebiasaan sehari harinya, yaitu menyapa para ANBU, bahkan Naruto sudah tahu namanya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya mengabaikan tatapan benci dan deathglare orang orang yang dilewatinya, dan langsung berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Aku tak sabar untuk besok,"

_Skip Time, Five Years Later._

Naruto terbangun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Tak lupa ia mengambil handuk dan pakaiannya.

Setelah mandi, ia mengambil sebuah cup ramen instan dan merebusnya dalam mangkuk seraya membuat sup untuk kuahnya.

Ramen a la Naruto dengan wortel, brokoli, kol, dan kangkung, sajian yang menggugah selera dan membuat tetangga apartemen sebelah terbangun karena wanginya yang sedap.

Naruto keluar dari rumahnya serta mengunci pintunya setelah memakan ramen tadi dan mencuci mangkuknya.

Ia berjalan penuh arti ke dalam hutan kematian, mengabaikan tatapan maut alias deathglare gratis dari warga warga sipil yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya sehari hari, bahkan ada yang heran mengapa Naruto pergi ke hutan kematian.

Hutan kematian, sebuah hutan yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon pohon besar yang menyeramkan menurut warga sipil (bukan shinobi / kunoichi), tapi sebuah tempat yang pas untuk berlatih.

"**SHIELD RELEASE : GENKAI HAKURI NO KEKKAI!" **sebuah jutsu yang sederhana namun menyeramkan plus mematikan untuk orang yang melewatinya. Ia akan langsung meledak karena atom atom yang menyelubungi kekkai tersebut.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!"**

POFF! Kepulan asap yang berlangsung sebentar menampakkan seekor rubah berbulu jingga.

"YOSH! Baiklah, sekarang kita akan belajar apa, Kurama?"

"**Hmmm… mungkin kita akan berlatih ninjutsu sekarang,"**

"Baiklah, apa kita akan mengecek dulu chakraku apa?"

"**Sudah kuduga kau akan mengetahuinya,** **baiklah. Sekarang coba ambil daun, dan alirkan chakra ke daun tersebut. Ambil saja yang besar."**

Naruto mengambil sebuah daun yang cukup besar dan mencoba mengalirkan chakra pada daun tersebut. Walaupun sulit, orang tidak akan bisa menjelaskannya jika harus diberitahu secara lisan.

Setelah berhasil, perlahan lahan daun tersebut terbelah menjadi empat. Yang satu menjadi kusut, yang satu hancur lebur, yang satu basah, dan yang satu lagi terbakar.

"**LUAR BIASA! Kau mempunyai ke-5 elemen. Nanti kau bisa menggabungkannya menjadi kekkei genkai yang unik, mungkin kau bisa membuatnya menjadi kekkei tota."**

"Wah, hebat! Sekarang kita akan berlatih elemen apa dulu?"

"**Hmm… mungkin elemen angin saja dulu, mengingat kau sudah punya satu jutsunya."**

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku harus apa?"

"**Coba keluarkan gulungan segel yang kemarin."**

Naruto mengeluarkan hanya beberapa gulungan saja dari gulungan tersebut, kebanyakan dari ruangan rahasia klan Uzumaki. Ada banyak sekali jutsu yang cukup _keren _ataupun hebat. Naruto mencoba salah satunya dan membuat segel tangan.

"**Wind Release : Aerospace Killer Wind Bubble!" **sebuah gelembung angin keluar dari mulutnya dan seekor ulat masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu seketika gelembungnya pecah dan ulat tersebut mati.

Setelah puas menguasai sebuah jutsu elemen angin Rank S, lalu ia mengambil gulungan elemen air. Ia sengaja berpindah tempat ke dekat sungai.

Ia membuat 12 segel tangan dan mengucapkan **"Water Release : Healer Bubble Technique" **gelembungnya masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto dan tubuhnya merasa segar kembali seperti saat bangun tidur. Jutsu ini termasuk Rank B.

"Wah, hebat! Oh ya, sekarang kita akan berlatih elemen tanah, kan?"

"**Huuh, terserah kau saja, deh."**

Naruto mengambil sebuah gulungan yang tergeletak di sisi pohon. Dia membukanya dan mencoba melakukan segel tangan.

"**Earth Release : Swamp of the Underworld!" **Naruto membentuk kubangan lumpur di sekitar sebuah pohon beringin, dan pohon tersebut tenggelam ke dalam, maksudnya bawah tanah.

"Wah, yang tadi hebat sekali! Aku sudah punya 1 jutsu doton, sekarang… Katon! Ah, aku coba buat jutsu sendiri saja. Aha! Aku punya ide!" Naruto mencoba mengumpulkan chakra di tangannya, di tambah chakra katon dan tidak sengaja ia menyematkan chakra raiton.

"**Enton : Rasen Shuriken!" **Naruto membuat bola rasengan dengan cincin shuriken ditambah chakra katon dan raiton yang menyatu menjadi kekkei genkai Enton. Naruto lemparkan bola itu ke sudut hutan terjauh, dan bagian tersebut langsung meledak dan menjadi tanah rata.

"**Hebat, Naruto! Kau berhasil membuat jutsu kekkei genkaimu sendiri!" **

"Benarkah? Wah, tadi bukannya aku mengucapkan Enton, ya? Dan itu kekkei genkai? Tadi aku tidak sengaja menyatukan chakra katon dan raiton bersamaan, bisa saja menjadi jutsu tingkat tinggi."

"**Sekarang, kita coba shurikenjutsu. Cobalah ambil shuriken yang tadi,"**

Naruto mengambil sebuah shuriken yang ditemukannya tadi dan langsung membuat target lemparan. Naruto melemparkannya dan hasilnya, tepat mengenai sasaran.

"Haah, aku agak merasa lelah. Selesai dulu latihan pagi ini, siang nanti kita latihan lagi, oke?"

"**Huuh, baiklah. Aku akan kembali ke tubuhmu." **Kurama berubah menjadi sebuah kilatan merah dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto. Naruto melepas segel kekkai dan meninggalkan hutan kematian.

Setelah keluar, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke Ramen Ichiraku. Tapi di tengah jalan, seorang ANBU mencegatnya.

"Naruto, kau harus ikut denganku." suara baritone dan khas klan Uchiha.

"Eh, Shisui-nii?"

"Aku bukan Shisui, aku Itachi."

"Oh, nii-san itu yang kapten ANBU itu kan? Iya kan?"

"Huuh, iya. Aku disuruh oleh Hokage-sama untuk menjemputmu ke menara Hokage."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah, ayo! Kita pergi sekarang," Itachi tersenyum di balik topeng. 'Anak ini seperti Sasuke, mungkin ia akan berteman dengannya setelah 'itu','

Sesampainya di kantor Hokage, Naruto langsung masuk ke dalam dan menaiki tangga. Akhirnya ia sampai di pintu masuk.

TOKK TOKK TOKK. Suara pintu diketuk yang dihasilkan oleh jari jari Naruto. "Masuk" dan Naruto membuka pintunya lalu masuk ke ruangan Hokage.

"Jiji, ada apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Begini, Naruto. Hari ini, kau akan masuk ke Akademi Ninja. Bersiap siaplah, Naruto. Aku sudah menyiapkan perlengkapannya."

"YAYY! Terima kasih, jiji. Tapi, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Sebelumnya, para ANBU diharapkan untuk meninggalkan ruangan ini." Para ANBU yang baru bersembunyi pun langsung keluar dari ruangan Hokage.

"Untuk ANBU NE, cepat pergi atau aku bunuh sekarang!" ANBU NE pun langsung pergi dari kolong meja Hokage. 'Sialan Danzo, dia mau mengorek informasi. Tapi apa tadi yang ia katakan? Membunuh? Yang benar saja.'

Naruto melemparkan sebuah shuriken yang tadi ia temukan ke arah sebuah pohon kecil di atap rendah. Seorang ANBU NE langsung terjatuh dari atap.

'Kemampuan sensornya sangat hebat! Oh, mungkin itu adalah tekhnik hiden dari Kushina.'

"Naruto, shuriken itu dari mana?"

"Oh, tadi aku menemukannya di hutan."

"Begitu. Kau mau bertanya apa, Naruto?"

"Aku mau menanyakan apakah jiji mempunyai kekkei genkai?"

'GLEK'. "Kekkei genkai? Untuk apa kau menanyakannya?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, sih. Tapi kalau tidak, tak apa apa. Soalnya aku punya satu."

"Aku punya satu, Yoton. Elemen lava, penggabungan dari tanah dan api, aku pernah mempelajarinya. Kau punya satu? Coba tunjukkan jutsunya."

"Tidak bisa disini, jiji. Efeknya sangat destruktif soalnya. Apa bisa di atap?"

"Baiklah, ayo kita naik ke atas."

Naruto dan Hiruzen naik ke atas atap menara lewat tangga rahasia.

"Coba tunjukkan, Naruto."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengalirkan chakra ke tangannya dengan frekuensi tinggi, tak lupa juga dengan menyematkan chakra katon dan raiton. **"Enton : Rasen Shuriken!" **bola bercincin shuriken berwarna ungu ia lemparkan ke arah barat, ke belakang patung wajah Hokage. Dan area tersebut langsung hancur lebur dengan suara ledakan yang besar. Para penduduk panik.

"Enton, jiji. Perpaduan dari katon dan raiton. Aku juga baru mempelajarinya."

"Luar biasa. Yang tadi itu bisa dibilang jutsu tingkat S. Yasudah, pergilah ke akademi sekarang. Ini perlengkapannya." Hiruzen menyodorkan sebuah tas punggung berwarna biru langit.

"Baiklah, jiji. Aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa!" Naruto pergi meninggalkan Hiruzen, yang masih cengo karena kekuatan Naruto.

'Luar biasa, luar biasa. Dia sudah bisa menggunakan jutsu tingkat S. Apa lagi kejutan darinya tahun depan?'

**Konoha Ninja Academy**

Naruto telah mengganti bajunya dengan vest berwarna biru dongker, jubah merah dan celana panjang hitam. Tak lupa ia bawa tas berwarna biru langit yang bermerek Exsport itu (**A**/**N : **promosi sedikit boleh kaan? Ada yang tau Exsport belum? Asli Indonesia, lho!) ke akademi yang berisi buku buku. Rambut blonde yang disisir rapi beserta tanda kumis kucingnya yang hilang dan kulitnya putih bersih.

Naruto masuk ke kelas yang sudah diberitahu oleh Hiruzen. Saat ia masuk, ia langsung mendapat sambutan "OKAERI!" dari beberapa anak anak.

"Nah, baiklah. Ini adalah murid baru kita, anak anak. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu, Naru." Iruka dengan ramahnya menyuruh Naruto untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"YOSH! Namaku, Naruto Uzumaki,-ttebayo! Prodigy sekaligus keturunan terakhir dari klan Uzumaki. Cita citaku adalah membangun kembali Uzushiogakure!" banyak yang bingung tadi karena Naruto menyebutkan 'Uzushiogakure'.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Sekarang tinggal duduk di salah satu dari beberapa bangku yang kosong. Silahkan dipilih dipilih," Iruka mempromosikan kursi seperti tukang kredit alat alat dapur yang suka mengembara kemarin.

Naruto memilih duduk di samping seorang bocah berambut raven atau pantat ayam yang dari tadi sedang melamun.

"Hai, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha."

"Singkat sekali,,"

"Hn."

"Oke, maaf kalau mengganggu."

"Tidak apa apa."

Naruto mengeluarkan buku buku dari tasnya. Ada banyak sekali buku yang dibawanya, dan itu adalah buku buku untuk rank Jounin.

"Baiklah, anak anak. Sekarang kita coba melakukan Henge no Jutsu. Ada yang tertarik mencoba?" Naruto mengacungkan tangannya dan Iruka mempersilahkannya untuk maju ke depan.

Naruto membentuk segel tangan dan mengucapkan **"HENGE NO JUTSU!" **kemudian Naruto berubah menjadi secarik kertas kusut berwarna kecoklatan.

Tepuk tangan begitu keras terdengar dari kelas tersebut. "Baiklah, A+ untukmu, Naruto. Ada yang tertarik mencoba? Silakan kembali ke bentuk asalmu, Naruto." di sebuah bangku, ada yang mendecih 'Cih, seberapa kuat kekuatanmu? Apa aku harus belajar denganmu? Hii! Gengsi deh,,'

Ada beberapa anak yang sok kuat maju ke depan, seperti Takumo Kamizuki, Rashumo Hagane, dan Matsutake Kaizan. (**A**/**N : **lho, bukannya matsutake itu nama jamur di Crayon Shinchan ya? Ah, gak tau deh…)

Dan hasilnya, Takumo berubah menjadi seekor kucing hitam, Rashumo hanya berubah rambutnya, dan Matsutake berubah menjadi gulali besar berwarna hitam. Para murid tertawa terpingkal pingkal, kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, besok akan diadakan ujian Genin. Kalian bersiap siaplah berlatih, karena akan ada beberapa ujian, dan besok para Kage akan datang ke sini untuk menilai kalian." Ada murid yang berdecak kagum, dan bahkan ada yang berteriak teriak. Ada beberapa murid pendiam yang sweatdrop.

_Skip Time, Two Hours Later…_

"Baik, anak anak. Saatnya kalian untuk pulang. Jangan lupa untuk berlatih melempar shuriken dan menguasai sebuah jutsu. Semangat!"

Kemudian semua murid pergi meninggalkan kelas, menenteng tas tas, ada yang berat dan yang ringan.

Naruto keluar dari akademi, merasakan firasat yang buruk akan klan Uchiha.

"Kurama, mengapa ya, aku merasakan firasat yang buruk tentang klan Uchiha?"

"**Oh tidak, oh tidak. ****Sepertinya, sepertinya, pergerakan telah dimulai. Dia telah memulai pergerakannya."**

"Apa maksudmu, Kurama?"

"**Nanti juga kau akan tahu, Naruto. Aku menggunakan tekhnik mata mata di beberapa penjuru Konoha, dan salah satunya sangat buruk."**

"Oh, baiklah. Mungkin, aku juga akan tahu sendirinya nanti. Ayo pergi!" Naruto keluar dari gerbang akademi dan bergerak menuju apartemennya. Dia tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang ada di belakangnya dan bertopeng.

"Semoga, kau dapat menjaga adikku, Naruto. Bertemanlah dengannya, meskipun dia orang yang pemarah. Ku titipkan adikku padamu."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

(A/N) :

Yak, bagaimana ceritanya, saudara saudara? Seru gak? Aku sengaja bikin Naruto itu overpowered, tapi ini kan dia baru umur 10 tahun, jadi agak belum overpowered gitu lah,, sengaja juga sih aku bikin OOC Naruto-nya, soalnya aku sebel banget kalo Naruto tuh bikin kesel warga juga, sih. Oh ya, ada pertanyaan atau kritik (flame) + saran untuk chapter depan? Kalau ada langsung review saja ya. Oh ya, sebenernya tuh akun ini Betelgeuse-Arcturus21, tapi aku ganti namanya, dan make over deh account nya. Aku hapus hapusin ficnya, dan aku publish balik Quest & Challenge Naruto Chara! Abisnya reviewnya baru dikit,, T.T review ya! Jaa ne minna! NB : Chakra Control Naruto terlalu perfect XP

Salam,

Amami Yoshihiko.

.

Jutsu jutsu yang Naruto miliki saat ini :

Wind Release : Wind-Making Weapon Technique

Fuinjutsu : Ultra Huge Storage Seal Technique

Fuinjutsu : Uzumaki no Fuuin

Shield Release : Genkai Hakuri no Kekkai

Kuchiyose no Jutsu

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Henge no Jutsu

Wind Release : Aerospace Killer Wind Bubble

Water Release : Healer Bubble Technique

Earth Release : Swamp of the Underworld (ini canon, jutsunya Jiraiya)

Blaze Release (Enton) : Rasen Shuriken


End file.
